Grady Ruewen
"Whoever decided we should wear capes was an idiot." '- Grady, to Sophie “''With great power comes great responsibility''” '''- Grady, to Sophie '''Grady Ruewen lives at Havenfield. He is a Mesmer and had worked for the Councillors until they wouldn’t let him look into Jolie’s death. After Alden's mind broke, Grady became an Emissary again to honor his friend and was given a mission to find 30 missing dwarves from King Enki. He then resigned again in ''Everblaze'' because of Sophie's ability restrictor. Grady is married to Edaline. He and Edaline adopted Sophie 16 years after his daughter, Jolie, died in a fire. The fire was caused by Brant, a Pyrokinetic and member of the Neverseen, who was her fiance at the time. He and Edaline own and run an animal rehabilitating center at Havenfield. As stated in ''Everblaze'', Sophie figured out Grady is about a couple centuries older than she had believed. His first name means “noble”. Grady has also expressed to no one in particular that he is afraid of losing control of his ability because of how dangerous it can be. Personality * Protective Grady is very protective—specifically of Sophie—willing to be sent to Exile to prevent Sophie from being punished, and not wanting any boys he doesn't approve of (i.e. Keefe ) to be near her. The reason he started calling Keefe "That Boy" is because he hurt Sophie by joining the Neverseen. Appearance Grady has blond hair and blue eyes. Sophie described that he looked like Robin Hood and/or James Bond because of his "chiseled features", and has a husky voice. He often has neon-colored feathers in his hair and clothes from taking care of Verdi, Havenfield's resident T. Rex. Relationships *'EDALINE (wife)' Grady is married to Edaline. They comfort each other a lot, especially after their daughter Jolie died. They both also were rarely seen in public since Jolie's death until Sophie came to live with them. Edaline also helps him manage his emotions so that he doesn't get too angry or feel too guilty. For example, Grady punched the window when talking about Jolie, but Edaline got him into control afterward. *'JOLIE (daughter, deceased)' 'Jolie is Grady's daughter who died in a fire when she was twenty. They visit her Wanderling yearly and each year, he and Edaline put a new charm on her charm bracelet. She is said to look quite similar to Sophie, as Edaline and Grady often point out. Both Edaline and Grady rarely went out of Havenfield after Jolie died until they adopted Sophie. *'SOPHIE (adoptive daughter)' Sophie lives with Edaline and Grady after living with her human family. At first, they cancel her adoption, but later they reinstate it. Grady loves Sophie and cares for her. He also tried to take the blame when she bottled Everblaze and broke a very serious law, showing how much he cared for her. In Book 2: Exile, he lets her fly off on Silveny the Alicorn with Keefe so that the Black Swan can fix her, risking a tribunal and making Bronte accuse him of treason. In Book 3: ''Everblaze'', Sophie reluctantly tells Grady that Brant was the person who killed Jolie. Grady became really angry and told Sophie not to follow him to confront Brant. But when Sophie didn't leave him to go alone, he was not happy with that and told her to leave. Sophie refused, fearing for Grady's life. She eventually saves him from Brant, as well as finding out that Brant was in the Neverseen. In Book 4: Neverseen, Sophie and Grady spend a lot of time away from each other, due to Sophie's joining in the Black Swan. It is said by Sophie that she misses Grady dearly while she's at Alluveterre, but they share a sweet reunion towards the end of the book. In Book 5: ''Lodestar'', he had become more protective over Sophie after Keefe joining the Neverseen. He appears to disapprove of Keefe, calling him "that boy". In Book 6: ''Nightfall'', he goes with Sophie and her friends into Vespera's Nightfall in Atlantis. He and Marella went after Fintan while Sophie and the rest of the group went to find Biana. In Book 7: ''Flashback'', he seemed to disapprove of Sophie's relationship with Fitz, and became protective of Sophie. He also became wary of what Sophie was discussing with Tarina, and didn't buy the excuses Sophie tried to come up with. *'BRANT (would-be son-in-law, deceased)' 'Brant was Jolie's fiancé before her death. Every year on the day that Jolie died, Grady and Edaline go to visit Brant in his completely fire-proofed house. When Grady found out that Brant actually was responsible for Jolie's death, he became furious and mesmerized Brant to burn off his own hand. *'ALDEN (close friend)' 'Alden Vacker is a close friend of Grady's. He was the reason Sophie came to stay with Grady and Edaline. When Alden's mind is broken Grady decides to become an Emissary again. *'KESLER (brother-in-law)' 'Kesler is Grady's brother in law. Not much is known about their relationship except that Grady tells Edaline to say hi to Kesler for him. *'DEX (nephew)' 'Dex Dizznee is his nephew. He seems to enjoy having Dex around and is fond of him. He likes Dex so much that it is implied by Edaline that Grady would be okay if Sophie and Dex did ever date. *'BLACK SWAN' At first, Grady hated the Black Swan because he thought that they were responsible for Jolie's death. However, Sophie discovers, by asking Mr. Forkle, that the Black Swan did not kill Jolie. This made Grady trust them. The Black Swan had been trying to recruit Grady because he is a Mesmer. * [[Fitzroy Avery Vacker|'FITZ VACKER']]' (acquaintance/friend)' Grady seems okay with Fitz being around Sophie, just like Dex. However, during Book 7: ''Flashback'', he became protective and suspicious of his relationship with Sophie. * KEEFE SENCEN (annoyance) Grady believes that Keefe likes Sophie and thinks that Keefe is a bad influence, therefore calling Keefe "That Boy." In fact, he and Sandor gave Sophie a 'boy talk' in Book 5: ''Lodestar'' because of her relationship with Keefe. fr:Grady Ruewen Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Elf Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ruewen